Peer Pressure
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: Misty asks a favor of Ash, but he is more than reluctant to oblige! What lengths will she go to in order to persuade him?.....oneshot....Enjoy! :D


**A/N****: **Hello everybody! I didn't have school this week so I've had more time to write! Hooray!!! Now let me just warn you…..I wrote this story when I was in an extremely weird mood….so it quite possibly may be my most random story yet…..which is saying something cuz all my stories are extremely random….but I guess I'll let the readers be the judge of that! :-D Now on to the fic!

GAH!! WAIT I FORGOT!!! Please do not try to duplicate the events in this story! They are purely for fanFICTIONAL purposes (and for the purpose of making a fool out of Ash)! Thank you! ^_^; Now we're really on to the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Peer Pressure**

Brock sighed as he watched Ash pull out of the driveway with Misty in the front seat. He shook his head. "They have way too much fun when Mrs. Ketchum's not home…."

Walking back over to the couch, he sat down beside a frowning Max.

"You okay?" Brock asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little freaked out is all." Max replied, fiddling with his glasses. He turned to face his older companion. "Brock, you know way too much about girls for your own good. So tell me, are all girlfriends as manipulative as Misty is? I mean, how the heck did she manage to get Ash to be her personal slave?"

"She's Misty! That should be enough!" May giggled from the kitchen.

Drew entered the room with a smirk. "Well, Max, let's just say it's a good thing you went to bed early last night…."

**---^_^---**

_The previous night at the Ketchum residence_……

"Ughhh!" Misty groaned loudly, slumping down on the couch beside Ash. "This is ridiculous! I need to drive! I can't believe this! It's been over a month, and----you guys were with me----I was only going like five miles per hour over the speed limit!"

Drew scoffed from across the room. "Uh huh, suuuure! You were going freakin' seventy miles per hour in a parking lot! Not to mention when----!"

May shot him a look. "Not helping, Drew!" She sat down beside Misty, patting her shoulder. "It's okay, Misty! You'll get your license back soon enough!"

"Let's hope not! She could've killed us all! If Officer Jenny hadn't pulled us over, who knows what-----!"

"Shut up, Drew!" May cut her boyfriend off again.

"Mannnn…." Misty wailed, burying her face in her hands. "And there's a sale at the mall tomorrow, and no one can take me!" Suddenly, she brightened. "Unless….Brock! You can drive! So ya hear that? We're going to the mall tomorrow!"

Entering the room, Brock shook his head. "Sorry, Misty! No can do! I'm helping Professor Oak at his lab!" Misty's eyes began to spit flames, so he quickly added, "Why don't you see if Ash can take you!"

Ash, who had been silent the whole time, whipped his head around and glared hard at Brock. "No! No WAY! Shopping with Misty is worse than accidentally getting locked in a closet with Mr. Mime, trying to ram the door open just as someone opens it, thereby falling forward, only to land on top of Mr. Mime, and therefore having to explain to your mother (and her entire book club may I add) why you and her prized Pokémon were in such a compromising position!" Ash finished, panting.

Everyone blinked.

May raised an eyebrow. "Why were you-----?"

Ash held up a hand. "Long story. A long, painfully awkward story…."

"Well, who knew Ash could even drive! I thought the only thing he could do was DRIVE us crazy! Hah!" Drew exclaimed, laughing.

Everyone just shook their heads. "Bad….."

Drew sweatdropped.

"Well whatever, Ash! You're taking me to the mall, ya hear?" Misty said, flicking him in the side of the head.

"Ash, just take her! A relationship often requires sacrifices! The chivalry of one can get you far!"

May giggled. "You said it, Brock!"

Drew smacked his forehead.

"Aaahh!!! All of you, stop! You're giving me a headache! I can't even think! Say nothing, Drew! Misty, sorry, I can't take you! But I _can_ take some Tylenol which I'm going to do now! And then I'm going to bed! Good night, people!" Ash exclaimed, standing up.

"But, Ash!" Misty cried, standing up too. "You're my boyfriend! And boyfriends are supposed to------!" Suddenly, she paused, a creepy smile spreading across her face. "On second thought, never mind! I guess I don't _have _to go….here, I'll even run and get some Tylenol for you!"

Ash beamed, crossing his arms. "Thanks, Mist! I knew you'd see it my way!"

Everyone else narrowed their eyes at her suspiciously as she waltzed away.

A minute later, she returned with three humongous, chalky pills and a can of Mountain Dew.

"Here you go, Ash! I figured the Mountain Dew would make it taste better! Teehee!" Misty smiled innocently.

"Wow! Thanks! You're the best!" Ash grinned, taking the hazardous combination from her hands.

Brock leaped up. "Misty! What the hell're you tryin' to do?! Kill him?! Ash, don't------!"

But it was too late. Ash had already downed all three pills with a huge swig of Mountain Dew.

Brock smacked his forehead. "Whatever, Misty! I don't know what you're tryin' to do, but I don't want to be here when he dies! Have fun….." He waved half-heartedly and trudged upstairs, shaking his head.

Drew laughed. "Aw man, this is gonna be good! I did this to my cousin once! Bwahaha!!!"

In the meantime, Ash's eyes widened as he slowly turned to Misty. "Did he just say I'm gonna die?! MISTY!! WHAT DID YOU DO??! HOLY SHIT! SODA AND MEDICINE'S LETHAL, ISN'T IT! Y'know, if you really wanted to go to the mall, I could've taken you! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL ME!!! WAAHH! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, MIST!! WHY DID YOU-----!!!" Suddenly, he stopped and crumpled to the floor, his head in his hands.

"Is he okay?" May asked, shooting a worried glance at Drew and Misty.

Drew grinned, while Misty just smirked. "Wait for it….." He said. "Here it comes…."

Just then, Ash sprang up, an incredibly crazy look in his eyes. "GUYS, I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! I FUCKING LOVE MOUNTAIN DEW!! AUUGHH!!!" He screamed, dancing around in a circle.

A loud groan from Brock sounded upstairs, as Misty, May, and Drew couldn't help but crack up.

"Oh do you, Ash! How good is it?" Misty asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

Ash looked at her seriously, taking her hands in his. "Misty. It is so good that even if I told you, ten generations of Irishmen would stop you from believing."

At this, Misty and the others lost it again, falling onto the floor.

"Oh my God, Misty! He's freakin' high!" May cried, laughing uncontrollably.

Drew rolled over to face the girls, trying to catch his breath. "Heh….heh….I bet you can get him to agree to take you now! Oh my God…."

Misty sat up, still giggling. "Yeah I know! That was the point! But let's have a little fun first….hehehe…."

The three stood up, chuckling evilly. They glanced over to see Ash chugging the Mountain Dew can. Once finished, he slammed it down on the coffee table and wiped his mouth.

"Ahhh! Liquid excellence! Do you guys want some? 'Cause I think I'm gonna go for another! Did you see me? I just drank the whole thing! It's EMPTY!! See, listen! When I shake it you can't hear anything inside, and when I don't shake it, you can't hear anything either! One plus one equals NOTHING INSIDE!! Haha! And----!!!"

Misty interrupted his crazed speech, stifling a laugh. "Ash, grab another soda, and let's head outside! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Oh, wait! I wanna battle him! Okay, Ash? You and me!" Drew smirked.

"You're on, man! And you're not gonna be the one who's gonna win this battle! 'Cause that's gonna be me! Oh yeah!" Ash exclaimed, racing out the back door. "I'll see YOU on the battlefield!"

**---^_^---**

The lights were turned on in the backyard as Ash and Drew prepared themselves. Misty and May sat on the back porch, sipping hot chocolate.

"Hey, guys! Make it a one-on-one battle! We don't wanna wake up the whole neighborhood!" May called.

"Right! Alright then! Go, Masquerain!" Drew threw the Pokéball, and the small moth-like Pokémon emerged in a burst of light.

Ash nodded at his choice, turning to a sleepy-looking Pikachu. "Sorry for waking you up, buddy, but I really need you! I gotta protect my rep, y'know!" Popping his collar, he shifted his hat to the side.

Pikachu sweatdropped. "Pika….?"

Drew laughed. "Dude, you lost your rep a long time ago!"

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Yeah whatever, _An_drew! Now go, Pikachu! Let's kick his ass!"

"What the-----? My name's not even----!"

But Drew was interrupted as Ash began narrating the battle….

"And Ash Ketchum sends out Pikachu to battle the feeble presence of Drew's Masquerain! What attacks will the trainers use first as they fight to the death for total pwnage of the Pokémon scene! They-----HOLD ON A SECOND! STOP THE BATTLE! HOLD EVERYTHING! STOP!" Ash held up a finger of warning to Drew. "Don't. Move."

He then scampered over to where May and Misty were sitting. Grabbing his Mountain Dew, he winked at the girls who were, once again, laughing uncontrollably.

"Ladies, call me!" He said before taking his place opposite Drew, who was also dying of laughter.

"Oh wow! This is absolutely insane! Ash, when you're back to normal, I am never gonna let you live this down!"

"Yeah, we'll just see about THAT!" Ash grinned toothily, taking a long sip of his soda. "And now Ash makes the first move! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Oooohh! And Ash has commanded a thunderbolt! How will Drew react?!"

"Masquerain, Silver Wind!"

The two Pokémon's attacks collided, creating a huge explosion. When the air cleared, neither Pokémon seemed phased.

"Quite an extravagant display! But the Pokémon seem to be evenly matched! What will----!"

Ash's narration was interrupted when a light turned on at the neighbor's house.

"Oh shit!" Drew cried, quickly recalling Masquerain. He, May, Misty, and Pikachu then proceeded to sprint back into the house, leaving Ash alone in the backyard.

It took Ash a full minute to realize he had been abandoned.

"Heyyy! Guys!! Wait for me! I wanna come too! I'm all alone out here! What if a flock of flying Jigglypuff come and attack me! Oh my God! They're gonna start divebombing at me! OH NO!!!" Ash screamed, sinking down to the grass. He quickly finished the rest of his Mountain Dew. "Whoa! Wait a sec! I still have you, Mountain Dew! You're here for me! Oh Dew of the Mountain! Dew of the soul! Dew of life! The Jesus of all sodas! I less than three you! Hahaa….!!!" He exclaimed drunkenly, kissing the can.

Just then, Misty poked her head out the back door. "Ash, get the hell in here! Do you want to get caught?"

Ash looked around shadily. "No! Now that would suck!" He giggled, stumbling into the house.

Misty closed the door and turned around to face him, only to be engulfed in a hug.

"Misty, you saved me! Thank you! Thankssss a lot!"

Hugging him back, she let out a laugh. "Saved you from what?"

He staggered back a step, looking at her with a surprised expression. "The Jigglypuff! Didn't you see them? They were SWARMING!!"

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh….okayyy….Ash, maybe you'd better get to bed."

"But I can't, Mist!" He yawned. "I owe you now….you saved my life….I have to…." He yawned again. "…Repay the debt….."

A smirk crept across Misty's face. "Tell you what, Ash. You take me shopping tomorrow, and your debt will be repaid! Better yet, drive me around whenever I want until I get my license back, and consider this and the next two times you owe me to be repaid!"

He nodded sleepily. "Okay, sure, I'll do it….." Trudging over to the couch, he collapsed onto it, already snoring loudly.

Misty smiled, taking off his hat and setting it on the coffee table. "Thanks, Ash! I knew you'd see it my way!"

**THE END!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **Haha pretty weird, right? Oh well, just felt like being random! Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
